Whole New World
by BadReader86
Summary: When a brother and sister decide to crash the party by falling hundreds of feet from the sky. Fallow the adventure of these two siblings trying to adjust to this new world.


**"Whole New World"**

 ** _Chapter 1 Intro_**

6:29 am was on the alarm clock. I woke up a minute before my alarm was supposed too….Again. 6:30 (alarm noise). I give the digital clock the most evil of stares. Finally shutting off the alarm I stumble out of bed and headed to the bathroom to start my morning routine. I showered, brush my teeth, put my hair in a ponytail and move out of the way for my twin to start her routine. High school life was pretty much getting us ready for the boring adult life that was soon to come.

Jessie and I both loved sports, I favored the more physical; like football, wrestling, and boxing. Where Jessie preferred trick and field, basketball, and soccer. Our grades were almost neck to neck (thought I would never admit to her, that she was a lot smarter than me). History and Music were my favorite subjects, while literature and science caught my older sister attention.

"So are you ready for another amazing day?" I ask with a joking manner. "Yes. I can't wait to interact with all of the assholes we see on a daily bases". Giving it right back in the same manner as was the question.

"Well hurry up our dear friends is waiting".

"Smartass"

' _ **It never amazes me how upbeat he gets in the morning. Even after all we've been through. He always finds a way to bring a smile on my face. I guess that's what little brothers are for'**_

"So where are all our friends at?" Ask Jessie with a smile across her face. "Am ashamed that you forgot their faces. You remember Salt n'Pepper, there are the Milk brothers, and we can't forget Ham and Eggs." He replied with a grin on his face.

"Okay. Okay wise guy. Let's eat before it gets cold." She said an eyebrow rise.

They both started to eat their breakfast in silence till Jessie broke the silence. "I love you." She said with eyes staring at her brother. "I love you too sis". He said with a smile. "Now come on let's finish up before we miss the bus again." They finish up their breakfast; he collected their plates and gave her a kiss on the head. It brought a smile to her face with a slight blush as well.

From the outside they could hear thunder and lightning with a lot of heavy rain hitting the ground. "Do you remember them saying about a storm coming in?" J. asks his sister. "No? From what I remember they said it was going to be a clear day". Jessie replied with a puzzle look. "Well I'll go grab the umbrella".

"Okay"

Finishing up, they grab what they needed for school plus an iPhone with about 1,000 songs on it. "Okay I got the umbrella, you ready?" He looks towards his sister. With only giving a smile, he locks the door behind them and they ran off to the bus stop. "Damn umbrella was useless, we were better off without it". J. said while they were out of the rain. As they sat on the bench waiting for the bus Jessie started to doze off. With her head resting on his shoulder J. just let it go and hug his sister so she can be warm. "Damn, where the hell is this bus?" His was starting to get concern because the storm was actually getting worst.

With lightning starting become more and more frequent. His face started to turn into a worry, than a loud siren started to ring out over the city. This instantly woke Jessie from her slumber. The twins both had a look of both shock and confusion. "Come on we have to go now!" J. started to raise his voice with fear. "Okay but where are we going? And what are we running from?" Jessie asks with fear growing as well. "Don't know but if that's siren is going off they that means only one thing and we need to head to the closest brig or over under pass. Quick". Not waiting for a response he grabs her hand and started to head nearest overpass that came to mind.

The rain continue to beat down on them, ever droplet felt like a tiny rock was hitting them on their body. The wind blowing at them almost causes them to fall over. The overpass was within sight but then everything stop, the rain, the wind, even the cloud had this ominous feel that wouldn't go away. As they were coming to the overpass J. could feel his arm started to rise. He look back to see his sister was floating.

"Jessie I got you! We're almost there! Just hang on!" his voice was consumed with fear.

It took his entire straight just to keep ahold on her. "AM NEVER LETTING GO, YOU GOT ME". She nods with a smile and tiers on her face. She hangs on with both hands. But the unthinkable happens; he also began to rise in the air. Total shock hits his face, trying anything to get his feet back on solid ground. Instead of letting go of his sister he pulls her into him. He decided if they were going thrown back into the ground he was going to make sure he took all of the force. He pulled her into his chest; he could hear her starting to cry. She looks up at him with tears running down her face uttering only two words.

"Am Scared"

He brings her into a deeper hug telling her to close her eyes and too focus on his heart beat. Uttering the only words he could to calm her down. "It's going to be okay am not going to let anything happen to you". Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he holds on to her with dear life. As they are lifted into the sky J. opens his eyes ever so often; he notices that they were going straight up into clouds. He lost trick of time as they rose higher and higher. Till he felt the sensation of falling. As they parted the clouds he takes one finial look to see where or what they were going to hit. The only thing coming to view was a vest forest and from what he could see is a damage stone castle. Adjusting his body to take full force of the fall he prepare for whatever happens to him. As long as his sister is able to walk away from this with minimum damage he felt like he did his job.

The impact was great; leaving a small crater with dust lingering in the air. "Ohh my God are you okay?" Opening his eyes at first everything was blurry, and he could make out were shadows. Even the voices were coming in and out as he tries to adjust to their surroundings. "Fuck that hurts soo much". As his body began to come to and pain was his first welcome. "Well you did just fall out of the sky and try not to move our friend here is looking over you for any injuries". The blurry figure said. From what he could hear the voice was a female voice with some pep.

"How is she?"

"What? The girl is perfectly fine to say the least." That put a smile on his face. "She just unconscious resting up, look I don't wanna be a downer here, but were kinda in the middle of something". As she finishes her sentence two very large creatures appeared, a very Large Never more and a Death Stalker.

Chapter 1 end

 **thanks for taking the time to read my first ever Fan Fic, kinda happy am starting out with RWBY. i enjoy'd watch the episode and reading some of the other fan fic that are out there. anyways thank you again.**

 **Later**


End file.
